The invention relates to a brake assembly for an air vent in a vehicle.
A brake assembly for an air vent in a vehicle is known which comprises two brake components which are movable relative to each other, wherein on at least one brake component a friction lining is provided which rubbingly rests against the respective other brake component and inhibits a mutual movement of the brake components. The invention furthermore relates to a friction lining for a brake assembly, in particular for a joint of an air vent.
In air vents tor vehicles, brake assemblies frequently are used on parts movable relative to each other, in order to inhibit the mutual movement of the components. This can be effected for example in a movable operating element which is rotatably or shiftably mounted on the air vent. Via the brake assembly, the operating element can be fixed in the respectively adjusted position, so that for example the direction or the intensity of the outflowing air can be adjusted reliably. Alternatively, a diverter can also be mounted in the air vent via a joint, for example a ball joint, wherein the brake assembly is arranged between the diverter and the air vent, for example in the joint, in order to avoid an undesired shifting of the diverter in operation of the vehicle. In addition, such brake assembly also are used in dosing elements, for example a dosing flap, in order to likewise hold the same in the adjusted position. Beside the safe fixation in an adjusted position, the brake assembly improves the haptics of the air vent, as a defined resistance is present when operating the air vent. In addition, undesired noises, such as rattling noises between the individual components, are prevented, as a clearance between the components also can be reduced or eliminated by the brake assembly.
The brake assembly should ensure a constant resistance between the brake components movable relative to each other over a period as long as possible. In addition, squeaking or undesired scraping noises should be prevented.
So far, friction linings of silicone are used, which are manufactured together with a brake component by a one-component injection molding method or by a two-component injection molding method. The production of such silicone components, however, is very expensive, as other manufacturing methods must be used than for the remaining plastic parts of an air vent. In addition, the silicone only has a limited abrasion resistance, so that already after a short period of use the resistance of the brake assembly decreases.
It is the object of the invention to provide a brake assembly for an air vent in a vehicle, which over an extended period provides a constant resistance between the brake components moving relative to each other. The object of the invention furthermore is to provide a friction lining for such brake assembly.